The Frog
by Angel's Star
Summary: [ONESHOT] Stephanie isn't too excited about her school's frog dissection. And neither is her goofy lab partner, Nancy. They can't possibly avoid it, unless.... R&R better than it sounds!


A/N: Ok, here's a little background on this story. I was doing a dissection this morning in biology and thought "Hey, what if one of my OC's had to dissect a frog in their biology class?" And so, this story idea was born. lol Not one of my more pleasant ideas, but still a story I thought you guys might get a kick out of and that would maybe help your dissections go a bit smoother for you. So R&R and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or the idea of doing dissections. Yuck! lol But I do own Stephanie, Raven, Nancy, and Linda.

The Frog

_BEEEEEEEEP!_

Stephanie groaned as she smacked the snooze button on her alarm clock. The dreaded day had finally come. The frog dissection. She had thought that maybe, just _maybe_, Bulma would have let her get out of it. Boy was she wrong!

_I don't know why I thought Mom wouldn't let me stay home today..._ She thought as she reluctantly sat up.

"Can't wait for biology today, can ya, sis?" Trunks teased. He knew fully well that his older sister wasn't looking forward to it and he and Goten had been using that to their advantage all week.

The girl glared at the boy as she stepped onto the floor. She remembered one trick in particular that they had played on her yesterday.

: Flash back :

Stephanie was thirsty, so she did what all normal people do when they're thirsty. She went to get a drink. After she had made her way to the kitchen, she opened the fridge door and grabbed a soda. She quickly opened the can and out had popped a toy frog!

The girl had screamed and thrown the can to the floor. But she got her revenge later that day by giving Trunks and Goten matching black eyes.

: End flash back :

Trunks laughed as if he forgot his black eye. "That was hilarious!"

"If you don't shut up, I'll give you the complete set of black eyes," she threatened as she neared the door.

The boy quickly stopped laughing and made a dash down the hall just as the girl shut her door.

-------

_Maybe I can play like I'm sick..._ Stephanie thought as she and her two friends walked down the hall.

"So are you excited about the dissections?" Linda, who was one year older and had already been through it, asked her two friends as she neatly tucked some of her brown hair behind her ear.

"No, not really," Nancy answered as she clutched her biology book tightly to her chest. Her just below shoulder length blonde hair swayed back and forth as she shook her head. "How about you, Steph?"

"Well, I'm kind'a freaked out..." she admitted quietly so nobody else would hear.

"Just do what I did," Linda said as she stopped in front of her next class. "Just play like you're gonna throw up. Works every time."

"Are you sure?" Stephanie asked as Linda waved to a couple girls in the classroom.

"I'm positive," she replied with a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "You two tree-huggers will be out of that dissection before you know it if you act sick."

Nancy smiled at the word "tree-huggers" because she literally hugged trees.

Stephanie was about to ask her what would happen if that didn't work, but the bell rang and the two girls were on their own.

"I guess it's a good thing we're lab partners, right?" Nancy asked as her cheerful smile faded.

"I guess..." the half-Saiyan girl replied as the two approached _the room_.

The two made it to the class room way too fast for their liking. But both were planning on acting like they were sick. It was the only way.

Stephanie and Nancy entered the classroom and took their seats next to each other. Raven sat in front of them and turned as they sat down.

"Is this gonna be awesome or what?" He asked excitedly.

The girls exchanged glances before Stephanie replied uncertainly, "Yeah, it'll be tons of fun..."

"Oh yeah..." Nancy glanced at the girl next to her. "I can't wait..."

Raven grinned as the teacher entered the room.

"All right, class," he called. "Today's the frog dissection, as I'm sure you all know. I'd like you to please put up your biology book and notes, and we can get started."

There was a shuffling sound as everybody retrieved their backpacks and placed their books and notes in it.

"Ok," the teacher smiled kindly. "Now I'm going to pass out your frogs and lab sheets. Your dissection tools are already laid out on the tables in front of you. I will also be handing out gloves and, if you didn't wear something you don't mind messing up, lab coats."

One girl raised her hand as she glanced down as her nails.

"Yes, Tiffany, what can I do for you?" He asked as he placed a frog on Raven's table.

"Um, I just got a manicure yesterday and I don't want to mess up my nails by putting on those tight fitting gloves," she replied as she brushed back her blonde hair.

"Well, you either wear gloves, or you don't," he said as he set the frog on their table. "But either way, you're doing this dissection."

Nancy and Stephanie snickered quietly as the girl crossed her arms and scowled.

After passing out the frogs and lab sheets, the teacher walked back to the front of the room and scribbled something down in his notes. "Ok, you have the rest of this class period to complete this dissection. I recommend you try to do your best, because this dissection counts for half your grade in this class. You may begin."

Nancy and Stephanie slowly pulled on their gloves and lab coats. Their frog had already been pinned down to the mat it was laying on, so all they had to do was start cutting.

"You wanna cut first?" Stephanie asked her friend. The other girl shook her head. "Fine, I will, but I get to you know what first."

Nancy frowned at her friend as the girl read the first thing to do. The black haired girl picked up the small, cold knife and made a long cut through the stomach area.

"I'll need your help," she said as she slowly opened the skin to reveal the inner organs.

Nancy turned her head and asked reluctantly, "What do I need to do?"

"Cut off the skin."

The blonde haired girl shuttered. She glanced ahead to see Raven and his partner having a blast. The girl sighed as she picked up the scissors and began carefully snipping away at the skin.

Stephanie squirmed in her seat as she helped the other girl remove the skin. How she wished she was really sick!

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, the girls removed the skin in almost one piece. They both thought now was about time to act sick, so Nancy puffed out her cheeks and held a hand over her mouth while Stephanie held her stomach. Both moaned and at the sound of each other, both looked at one another in shock.

The teacher looked up. "Having some trouble, girls?"

The class snickered as Stephanie replied, "Uh, no, sir. We're, um...fine."

"Ok, well continue with your dissection," he said as he continued writing something.

"Why'd you do that?" The black haired girl whispered to her friend as the two continued the dissection.

"I did because you didn't seem like you were going to!" She whispered back as she angrily read what the next thing to do was.

"Well, it's no use trying that again," the other girl whispered as she began to remove the stomach. "He'll know we're up to something."

Nancy sighed with frustration as she helped the other girl remove the organ. This was just not their day.

The two girls were continuing on their quest to remove the stomach, when it suddenly burst open! All the bugs and digestive fluids the frog had in there shot out all over the two. They started screaming and tried to find the towel so they could get it off as soon as they could.

"Girls!" The teacher scrambled to get over there, but slipped on some digestive fluid that had landed on the floor. "Ah! Are you two ok?" He managed to stand up just as Nancy found the towel.

The two wiped off as well as they could before answering his question.

"I think so," Stephanie said slowly. This time she _really_ felt sick. Nancy too. "But I think I'm about to throw up..."

Unfortunately, she had eaten a rather large breakfast, just like all Saiyans do.

"Well, you two run to the bathroom and I'll clean this mess up," he replied as he grabbed a paper towel.

The two girls stood up, but slid on the fluid and fell to the floor. Neither were feeling the greatest at the moment, so they got up as quickly as they could and scrambled to the bathroom.

The whole class was silent. Nobody wanted to remove the stomach and for those who already had, they wrapped it up carefully in a paper towel.

Suddenly, the silence was interrupted by Tiffany. "Mr. Fletcher, I think I just broke a nail."

Mr. Fletcher just shook his head and sighed as he finished cleaning up the mess.

-------

**A/N:** Ok, so I hoped you liked it. So, yeah, I guess this won't help you much during dissections, but at least you can remember this story and think about how you won't have this much trouble! lol Please review and I'll love you forever! lol Just kidding. Please review and make me happy!


End file.
